


Jesus, Jack!

by bandtastic (deadonthe_0utside), deadonthe_0utside



Category: All Time Low
Genre: Alex Gaskarth (Mentioned) - Freeform, F/M, Jack being Jack, My First Work in This Fandom, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 09:51:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10637412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadonthe_0utside/pseuds/bandtastic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadonthe_0utside/pseuds/deadonthe_0utside
Summary: Jack annoys the reader. Just Jack.. being Jack. Fluffy moments ahead.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Y/F/N --- Your First Name  
> Y/L/N --- Your Last Name  
> Y/F/A --- Your Favorite Animal
> 
> I wrote this like two years ago, so I'm sorry if it sounds really cheesy... :/

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
You flopped onto the couch, your sketchbook and pencil in hand. You were trying to find a nice, quiet space where you could finish your drawing. But, that was nearly impossible with Jack following you around all day like a lost puppy, whining about how bored he was. The man was like an overgrown 3 year old sometimes.

*****************************************  
•••••••••••••••••••...3 Hours Ago...••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
"Why don't you call Alex or something?", you suggested earlier, while you were sitting cross-legged on the bed, not looking up from the sketchbook that was on your lap.

"Alex is boring! I wanna have fun with you!", he pouted, crossing his arms.

"Well, I'm busy with something right now, Jack. Go watch TV or something..", you told him, and he stood up from the edge of the bed, but immediately sat back down.

"I can wait. I ain't doing nothing else.", he replied sassily. You groaned and got off the bed, leaving the room.

"Where are you going?", he called from the room. You stopped halfway down the stairway.

"Somewhere where I can concentrate without you bugging me! Jesus..", you yelled and continued down the stairs.  
*****************************************  
You continued putting the final touches on Y/F/A that you had spent all day on due to Jack's antics, when you heard his heavy footsteps on the stairs.  
"Oh, great. And I was enjoying the peace too.", you said sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

"Oh shut up. You know you missed me", he sat on the couch, next to me. Jack leaned over your shoulder, eyeing your drawing.  
"Are you done yet?", he asked, impatiently.

You groaned. "Almost. Give me a second.", you said, taking your time and moving my hand at a slower pace.

"Oh, come on, Y/N. Please? I wanna show you something.", he whined. You just started laughing.

"Okay. Okay! I swear, I'm done! Now, what'd you want to show me?", you said, grabbing his hand.

He pulled out his phone, shoving it near his face and typed something in. He then handed it to you.  
"I stayed up there all that time, and I made that for you. Just press play."

It was a Flipagram. You pressed play and immediately heard 'Follow' by Bring Me The Horizon start playing. You watched the photos from your Instagram and cute photos of you and Jack flash on the screen. As the song ended, a video of Jack started playing. You tilted my head at Jack, confused. But, he only urged me to look back at the screen.

".... And I just love you so much. I can't even explain it. You just mean so much to me, and words can't even describe how beautiful you are. I just.. I don't know. Haha. I love you, you hear? I should've been told you that, but.. I guess I didn't know how to put it. I still can't believe it. A girl left ME speechless. Its usually the other way around.. Ahem, but anyway! I really do love you.", it ended with him giving you a big cheesy grin.

You turned to him and handed him his phone. "So, its nice to know you stalk my Instagram.", you said, giggling. He raised his eye brows and faked looking genuinely hurt.

"Well, I was not expecting that reaction. Y/F/N Y/L/N, you have wounded me.", he said, pointing to heart. "Right here."

You smacked his arm. "Oh shut it, you wimp.", you sighed.  
"I love you too, you big baby."

"Oh, really? Name calling, huh? You weren't calling me a baby last night, when you were the one crying.", he said, mocking me.

"Shut up, Jack", you dragged. "You know you just got lucky last night because I was tired. You know I could beat you 10 times into next Saturday...", you said laughing.

"Y/N. Its Mario Kart.", he said. I could hear the sarcasm in this voice.

"Oh. Is that so? Well, we'll just have to see about that.", I said.

"Oh, yeah? Race you to the Wii."

"Oh, you're on, BABY."


End file.
